Lifestuck
by delewoop
Summary: A small girl, named Jade, unravels her life, starting at kindergarten, to a adult. (A humanstuck fanfiction!) Rated T for small fluff/will warn when a little bit of a lemon comes on. Cover Image is NOT mine! I take NO credit for it!
1. Chapter 1, Introduction

Jade, the color of a beautiful, sparkling emerald. "I'll see you later Jade..be great.". Jades grandfather huffed, and patted her on her head. "Grandpa, will I make friends?" Jade asked, her emerald eyes sparkling in the sun. The building had the words, "Welcome to Talcom Elementary!" It was Jade's first day of school, in kindergarten, with new friends. She had pastel green dress, with big harry-potter glasses. Her grandfather was proud, proud of a tough as nails cutie that was growing up. "Ah, you must be...the new girl, correct?" A woman said, she had long nails, a beautiful yellow skirt and a cute blue and green shirt on."Ahm, I am Jade's grandfather, but you may call me Mr. Harley." Jade's granfather took a few papers from the woman. The unknown woman whispered to Jade, "I'm , don't worry, Kindergarten is a breeze!" She winked, and took Jades hand. Jade's grandfather waved to Jade, "Goodbye, my jewel." Jade's hands grew sweaty, was smiling, mumbling that it would be okay. Jade was followed into a huge wide space. Kids we're in line, teachers were yelling. "Alright, you go into that classroom." Jade was nervous, there were decorations everywhere, "123 ABC'S," "bullying is never the answer!" knocked lightly on the door. A small kid rushed to the door, "I'LL GET IT!" Jade turned around frantically to look for . She had a grin on her face, walking down the hallway. She hadn't noticed that the kid was staring at her. "HEY, ARE YOU GONNA SIT DOWN OR WHAT?" He had black hair, and a toothy smile (?). Jade clutched her Squiddles lunch bag. The teacher was telling a simple math problem. "Now," she put her marker down, capping it. "I'm , everyone say hello to our new student." Everyone mumbled diffrent things, "wow shes kinda cute," "ugh whos she?" "hm." A girl sprang up, "Hello Jade!"

**Authors Note: Hey, this is my first! I had to fix some things because it **

**wasn't putting it in right? Anyway, review and more chapters will come! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2, Friendships and to-be enemies

A slightly chubby, but cute, girl sprang up with happiness. Her skin was dark, and she had fish on her T-shirt. "Hehe! Hi! My name is Fiona!" Jade slightly was blushing, she had never really had this attention before. smiled, "Ah well, I guess you could sit by Fiona, how about you introduce yourself after we go to lunch?" Jade hesitated and said quietly, "I..guess." The teacher smiled, "Great, everyone! Play silently and work on your unfinished work until we go to lunch!" Fiona smiled, she was such a pretty girl. She had a tiny accent. "I'm Fiona, as I mehn-chuned that before! I LOVE fish, and sea animals!" She blabbed, and ranted, and blabbled some more. "Can you BELIEVE what they do to animals these days! Oh my gosh! I can't WAIT until recess" Jade was getting ready to get used to it, "Haha, who are you?" A small blonde girl with stylish glasses was dragging a boy by his shirt. "Uh. Valerie, can you let me go, uh, please?" Fiona scowled, "Go away Valerie! Do even try to bully Jade-y! Shes a tough girl!" Valerie laughed, "Haha! Shes tough enough to hear you blab all day!" Jade couldn't help but giggle, that was a good joke. "Come on Thomas, lets go." She dragged him by the shirt, "Uh, bye Fiona and Jade." Jade muttered, "Poor kid." Soon, Ms. Janet told everyone to clean up, it was time for lunch. "Jade. whats your last name, Harley right?" Jade nodded, "Well, we use numbers, so you are number 7, so go to the end please." Jade walked to the end. Soon, she was straight in line, walking to lunch.

Lunch

It was loud, with yelling kids, and a bit of throwing food. As soon as the teacher left, everyone went bananas. "So did you hear about the girl?" "Stop skipping! Meanie!" "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Jade shrugged. A girl went up to her, in a beautiful dress, and a wonderful fashion taste. "Ah hello," she scanned Jade, looking at her clothes up to down. Jade had a normal, pastel dress on. Nothing too flashy. The girl smiled. ",i'm Katie." Jade smiled, she thought: "_Yes! A normal person!_" Katie talked with elegance and a dash of cuteness. Jade could actualy talk to her! Fiona was waggling her finger at Vale-uh-ree. "Is not!" Soon, Jade was getting pizza, "Do we always have pizza?" She asked Katie, with a grin on her face. "No, not always, the 5th graders usually get them, they are so mean here." Jade couldn't possibly think of 5th graders being mean..they we're so nice in her old school! She was plopped between two people. One person grunted, one person was eating. Jade decided to happily introduce herself with courage. "Hello, Thomas" Thomas was eating his pizza, waving slighty. She turned to the other kid. He had a black sweater on, and looked..pretty..angry. "Um..hello." Jade hesitated for a moment, and closed her eyes so they wouldn't yell at her. "HI. I'm Keaton. Please don't call me Karkat like my annoying friend." He slightly yelled at her, "Tone down the voice." "Um, HELLO WE ARE IN THE CAFE-TERIA" Jade's hair practically flew, right into Thomas's pizza. Jade mouthed, "_Sorry.._" Soon after eating her pizza uncomfortably next to the yelly-guy and next to the shy guy. It was time to go back into the classroom. "Ugh. That pizza was terrible." Keaton, or Karkat, nodded. "Come now class, its 1:00, and in 2 hours we are going home soon." Everything was normal, Fiona blabbing, Valeire being a meanie, and Thomas being pushed around. Jade smiled, "_I could get used to this._ _Kindergarten really is a breeze._"

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it! It took a bit. Sorry if the names don't pop up, its been being a jerk to me. Review please! Thanks for reading! 3 Oh also, Thomas = Tavros. Karkat = Keaton (I couldn't think of anything else uwu) Valeire = Isn't it obv? Vriska. Katie = Obv..Kanaya, Fiona = GUYS COME ON FEFERI.**


	3. Chapter 3, Bonding and Bus rides

**Warning: Small curse words in this chapter.**

"Alright class, settle down." made eye contanct with Jade, meaning, "_Its time to introduce yourself, Jade._" Jade got up slowly, and went into the front of the room. Eyes were staring into her soul, or so she thought. "I'm Jade, I like gardening, squiddles, and dogs!" Valerie scoffed, "Weirdo." Fiona clapped, "Yay!" Keaton..well..he didn't do anything really. Thomas smiled. Katie was sketching and smiling. Jade was elated, somehow, she just didn't know why. smiled, "Good, good, now everyone, I'm going to assign groups." Valerie looked at Jade, and smiled. "..." Jade was confused, Valerie smiling at her? "Alright, 1 person will be with me, and so the groups are.." she continued, "Group one, Valerie, Fiona, Keaton." "Group two, Jade, Katie, and Thomas, and um, Anna, your with me." Jade never heard someone called Anna in this class..hm. assigned places to go, and everyone went to work. "We are so much better than group two!" Valeire said, munching on her rainbow goldfish. "I wish I was with Jade.." Fiona sighed, and started to make block towers. Keaton, really, just went to work quietly. "Uh, hello group." Thomas said, quietly and started making a tower. "No no no no, Thomas, you must know to decorate your towers." Jade actually liked Katie a bit. No, not a bit, she respected her. "Like this." She got some beads from her backpack, and put them in archways, and flower pins on the ground. Jade was astonished. "Wow Katie, it looks amazing!" Thomas said it was too girly, but he had his chance to pick some boy-ish stuff. "I really like, whats it called? Oh yea! Um, pokemon.." Valerie cracked up, "HAHAHAH, oh my gosh! Thomas likes pokemon!" Katie stood up, "I'm gonna tell on you, Val." Valerie stopped laughing, "Take a joke, diaperhead." and went back to her group. "Wow, uh, thanks Katie." Katie laughed, she had an australian accent. Soon, the tower looked like a tomboy tower. Katie, Jade, and Thomas worked hard, and made it look good. "Whew..we are done!" Jade said, pretending to wipe sweat off her forehead. Jade noticed a girl, she was wheeling a car, all by herself. "I'll be right back guys.." Katie looked up at her, "Oh, okay, we will just be right here." Jade walked over to the girl, and kneeled down. "Hi," Jade said quietly, "I'm Jade." The girl looked up, "I'm Anna, but could you leave me alone?" Jade nodded, and went back to her group, "Class, its time to pack up, please leave your towers and I will give your grade tommorow!" "Finally!" about 2 kids said. "Don't forget to study your abc's and stamp your planner, and don't forget your homework!" Jade rode the bus home, just like Valerie and Keaton, also Fiona. Fiona and Keaton lived in the same apartment complex. Soon, the loudspeaker was speaking, "_**Now releasing car riders, van riders, bike riders, and walkers, have a wonderful Monday.**_" Soon, Anna, Thomas, and Katie left, "Goodbye, darling Jade." Katie said, Thomas waved aswell. Then, she was sitting with a bossy girl, a bubbly girl, and a mixed emotioned boy. "So..what bus do you guys ride?" Jade inquried. "I ride the Kangaroo bus." Valerie said. "Deer bus." Fiona answered happily, Keaton also said, "Deer bus" Jade smiled, and said that she rode Deer as well. Fiona was happy, so she jumped up, "Yay! I can't wait to go to the park with you guys!" Valerie scoffed, "As if." Fiona made a fish face, "Don't be crabby!" opened the doors to kids, "Oh, the other bus riders are here, they should be calling soon." A few kids walked in. A girl with a purple headband, a short haircut, and a book in her hand, a boy with two diffrent colored eyes, and was playing on his Dsi. There was also a another girl, she had a blue kitty hat on, and was drawing on a kiddy tablet. The loudspeaker scared Fiona, "Ohmygosh!" "_**Now release the bus riders who ride: Kangaroo, Zebra, Monkey, and Whale.**_" Valerie was gone before anyone could say goodbye. "Fine then, crabby!" Fiona huffed. The girl with the blue kitty hat left, so did the boy. They looked like good friends, they were smiling at each other. After a few minutes, they finally called Deer. "Come on friends!" Fiona bonced, grabbing her Hello Kitty backpack. "Alright alright, I'm coming." Jade said, smiling. Soon, she was on the LOUDEST bus in the world. There were kids cursing, smoking smarties, all that stuff. "I suggest not going to the back, theres some creepy stuff back there." Fiona whispered. Keaton was somewhere, but she didn't know where. "What kind of stuff?" Jade whispered back. Fiona looked around, "_Puberty and teenager stuff!_" Fiona said, making a oOooOOo sound. Jade laughed, and got up and looked at the back. "Maria, turn that shitty dubstep off!" "Shut up!" Fiona pointed slightly at the girl with short hair, groovy pink glasses, and two braids at the end. "Thats my sister, Maria." Jade looked at all other 5th graders. "The worst one is, Dana." Fiona said quietly, "Shes terrible." Jade wondered, "_How bad can she be?_" "She missed a grade, and didn't pass. She says the most dirtiest things." Fiona shuddered. "HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" said a yelling girl, "Woah! Whats going on?" Jade said, she looked behind her. Fiona didn't, "Its just poopyheads yelling, ignore it." They arrived at their destination, Jade and Fiona got pushed, and shoved. "Watch where your going!" said Maria. "Bye Fiona." Jade said, her house wasn't too far. "Bye Jade!" Fiona waved back. Jade sighed, she loved her new friends. Once again, was right. Kindergarten is a breeze.

**Authors Note: Woah..this one took me a LOOONG time! 3 Please review, thank you! Oh also: Maria = Meenah. Dana = Damara. Thanks for reading! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorrow and Siblings

Jade walked into her house, up the white stairs. "Grandpa! I'm home!" No answer. "Grandpa?" Jade became confused, "Where could he be..Bec! Come pup!" A fluffy dog came up to Jade, trotting along the way. "Rrowf!" Jade pat her dog, "Have you seen gramps anywhere?" The dog made a, "Rrowf?" sound. Jade was getting worried, "...Grandpa! Stop playing tricks on me! Its not funny!" Jade looked around, "_Maybe he's in his bedroom._" She knocked first, her granpa always told her to knock first before entering, it was some manners thing. "_Ugh. He isn't opening, oh well, time to go in_." She sighed in relief, "Hes just sleeping, well I have to wake him up.." She shook her grandfather. Still no answer. Jades heart started to beat harder, "Grandpa, wake up! Its not funny!" She began to have hot tears, "Grandpa!" She looked for the house phone, and dialed 911, "Hello? Uhm my grandpa won't wake up!" "When did you find him?" "After school. "Tell us your adress."

_Later..._

"So..your going to an adoption center.." A lady said, her nametag read: "Beth." Jade was sniffling, "Will my granpa be ok?" Beth hesitated, "Hes..just resting for a while.." A man called, "JADE HARLEY!" Beth waved to Jade, and whispered, "Be strong." Jade walked into a marbel room, her grandpa had an oxygen mask. "We lost him." A lady whispered to another doctor, "How will we break it?" the doctor answered. "Jade, honey, your granpa..he..he didn't make it." Jade looked up, "What will I do? Where will I live?" "You'll be sent to a diffrent family, their last name is Egbert." Jade was delighted and still sorrowful at the same time. "_..I'm going to miss you, Grandpa._" He had taught her how to handle a toy (Or maybe not a toy gun.) gun. He taught her how to garden a little. There was a knock, "Hello? Is this 's room?" A gruff man's voice said. The doctor peeked, "Yes, are you ?" The man nodded, he had a fedora on, and a prankster pin on his shirt. "Is that..Jade?" Jade was currently in a _I'm-crying-leave-me-alone_ phase. A small boy walked in, he was the same age as Jade. He had black hair, square glasses, and a slime ghost plush. The doctor nodded, she then looked at the boy, "And who are you?" The boy then started to laugh a little, "I'm John, and I'm the best prankster in the world!" Johns dad chuckled a bit, "Yes, I suppose I am." Jade giggled a bit, and then began to have a straight face. "I must talk to my Grandfather for a moment." She looked at her grandfather, and then closed her eyes. "_You taught me alot, and for a Kindergartener._" "I'm finished." The doctors wheeled her Grandfather into a diffrent room, leaving her and her new family alone. She had a brother. "A brother..whats your name?" "John. Girls are icky." smiled, "Come on you two, you have school." Jade smiled, she'll miss her grandfather, but will like her new family. She closed her eyes again, "_See you in heaven in a few years, grandpa._"

**Authors note: Wowie wow wow! 89 views and 28 visitors already? Thank you so much! I didn't think it would get views at all! ^_^ There will be a time laspe in the next chapter later! Please review and share! Thanks! 3**


End file.
